Përdoruesi diskutim:Dan
Përdoruesi:Dan/Arkiva D00 për janar - shtator 2005 ::::Përdoruesi:Dan/Arkiva D01 për shtator 2005 - shkurt 2006 ---- Mbi problemin e shqiptimit të disa emrave shtetesh e gjuhësh Të faleminderit Dan për mirëbesimin.Unë do të mundohem sa të mundem e di. Mirupafshim! Leke Mjeku 2006 Shkurt 23 22:12 (UTC) Atehere qe ku jam prap,e ndoshta nuk te merzis me sugjerimet e mia Dan. Edhe nji her respekt per punen tuj kolosale. Arrita deri te shkronja H e shteteve.Kur te mundem shoh prap. Qe disa Sugjerime masandej vendos vete.Tu pa e tu ba. Botsuana-Botsvana-Botswana(ne ang.) Guaian- Guajana? Kepi Verde - Kepi i Gjelbërt? Lihtenshtajn - Lishtenshtajn?(fjala Licht-nuk shqiptohet Liht por afersisht Lisht?) Maldive - Maledive? Papunova - Papua Guineja e Re? Saint Kitts - Sejnt Kitts? Seychells - Sejçëlls? Shiri Lanka - Sri Lanka? Tek Antigua:Komonveltit-Komonuelthit?( kuptimi:Pasuri e Perbashket) Moto kombetare e Argjentines:En Union y Libertad-Në bashkim e Liri.? Barbados.Saint Vincent-it(Sejnt Vinsent-Shën Vinçens).Kryeqyteti Bridgetown-Brixhtaun? Belize.Motoja lat.Nën hije lulëzoj? Bahama.Forward Upward Onward Together-Përpara Lart Para Tok(Së bashku)?(Ward - këtu passhtesë me kuptim drejtimi edhe toward p.sh.) Bjellorusia:Boris Jelcinkung - Boris Jelcinin? Brazil:moto.Ordem e Progresso - Rend e Përparim? Britania e Madhe.Moto: Dieu et mon Droit - Zoti dhe e (të) Drejta(t) ime(e mia)? Burkina Faso.Moto:Unite,Progress,Justice-Bashkim,Përparim,Drejtësi? Burundi.Moto:Unite,Travail,Progress-Bashkim,Punë,Përparim? Danimark.Moto:Ndihma e Zotit,Fuqia e popullit,Forca e Danimarkës? Dominika,-- : Pas Zotit është Toka? Spanja:----: Ppaqja e Mirëqenija,Lavdia e Ngadhnjimi? Guatemala.-----: Vendi i Pranverës së Amshuar? Grenada. St.George´s(Sejnt Gjorgj´s - Shën Gjergj) Persa i perket disa fjaleve ata kane kuptim te njejte. Si p.sh.Solidaritet,Unitet,- Bashkim(mund te perkthehet). Autonomi(nga greq.avto-vetë,nomos-ligj pra Vetëligjërim,Vetëvendosje) Totale - gjithsej(t)? Sovran-itet - Vetqeverisje,i pamvarur? Nacionale - Kombëtare? Edhe nji her un po sugjeroj ketu Dan.Perkthimet jane te sakta por ti vendos vete. Sapo te kem mundesi do t shikoj prap,nese mundem me te ndihmu sado pak. Je i mirpritun Ti e kushdo te un per çka do.Edhe un po hasa ndonji veshtirsi do t´ju drejtohem. Mirupashim! Leke Mjeku 2006 Shkurt 24 01:20 (UTC) Përsa i përket emrave te prodhimeve. Un per vedi e kptoj krejt mire ate qe nenkuptoni ju. Edhe nji here Falemnders! Asht mir te kesh te bash me nji njeri si Ju. Meqe ra fjala,pergezime e urime prej mejet per faqet (punen) tuaj me shtetet dhe gjeografine. Me pelqeu shume. Mirupafshim!Se shpejti! P.s. Tash po shikoj prape shtetet e gjuhet. Leke Mjeku 2006 Shkurt 23 22:53 (UTC) Moto kombetare e Shiqerise Mirëdita, a ka Shqipëri një moto kombëtare? Në wikipedian angleze është shkruan një moto "Feja e Shqiptarit është Shqiptaria", wikipedia shqiptare s'shkruan moton e Shqipërisë. If you didn't understand I write it in English: Excuse me, has Albania any national motto? English WIkipedia writes a motto: Feja e Shqiptarit është Shqiptaria, but the Albanian Wikipedia has no motto. Could you help me? We have big problem in Polish Wikipedia :) Thanks. Ngapolonia 2006 Mars 8 17:32 (UTC) A ka Polonia moto zyrtare? Jo. Shqiperia nuk ka moto zyrtare por kjo eshte nje fjale qe është perdorur gjate Rilindjes kombetare. Mbi artikullin Jehan de Vezelay Mirembrema Hipi-Zhdripi! Artikullin e mesiperm e kam mbaruar para disa ditesh dhe e kam vendosur ne faqen e librave qe keni krijuar ju.Me falni per pergjigjen me vonese,por per shkak te disa problemeve s´munda t´ju shkruaj me pare! Tash ju mund te zgjidhni se cilat parashikime duhen perzgjedhur te mbesin ne artikullin e lartpermendur.Keni dore te lire te zgjidhni çfare t´ju duket me mire. Faleminderit! Pershendetje Leke Mjeku 2006 Mars 20 16:59 (UTC) ::Mendojë se është më mirë ju vetë të i zjidhni njëren nga ato pasi që ju e njihni atë temë më mirë. Për mendimin tim kryesorja është që dashamirtë e asaj teme të jenë të informuar dhe ne të kemi një artkull enciklopedik në atë mënyrë që copa e zgjedhur të jetë ploësuese e tekstit dhe jo dominese. --Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Mars 20 17:37 (UTC)